An MOS field-effect transistor may include a high-k gate dielectric and a metal gate electrode. The metal gate electrode may comprise a titanium carbide layer, which may be formed on the high-k gate dielectric using an atomic layer chemical vapor deposition (“ALCVD”) process. Although an ALCVD process may be used to deposit such a layer on such a dielectric, it may be difficult to generate a titanium carbide layer with the desired thickness and workfunction using such a process.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved process for making a semiconductor device that includes a titanium carbide containing gate electrode or barrier layer. There is a need for an ALCVD process that may be tailored to produce a titanium carbide layer with the desired thickness and workfunction. The method of the present invention provides such a process.
Features shown in these figures are not intended to be drawn to scale.